More Than Pretend
by schuester-pillsbury
Summary: When Will gets forced to go to an annual Schuester family reunion, his family expects him to bring his "beautiful fiance"... who so happens to be non existent. When trying to find someone to pretend, he settles for his best friend... well... that's what he called her before they left.
1. Chapter 1

"That's a horrible song choice!"

I put on my best offended look. "Ms. Emma Pillsbury, that was quite rude to say. I put a lot of effort into my selection."

Emma laughed. "I highly doubt that 'Stupid Hoe' was the best you could do."

"What has Nicki Minaj ever done to you?"

Emma grabbed a pillow and whacked me with it.

"Oh god, I'm injured. I need help.." I dramatized as I hit the ground.

Everytime we hang out, all we can do is laugh. We act like little children around each other. We bring out the inner child out of each other. Through all the rough times I've been through, I know I can count on Emma to cheer me up. That's why she's my best friend. We met about 3 years ago when she first started working at McKinely High and we instantly became best friends..

"_Shit. I'm going to be late." I said to myself, running down the halls. As I turned around the corner, pamphlets flew everywhere. _

"_Oh my goodness, I'm sorry." I said, picking up all the pamphlets. "Are you okay?" _

"_Yeah yeah. Just no running in the halls though. I don't know how many times teachers have to tell you kids that for you to understand."_

_I looked up and I had no clue to who she was. I would've remembered if I had seen her before. You don't get a woman like that just walking by everyday._

"_Trust me. I think I've told enough students that myself."_

_She looked up and turned as red as her hair. _

"_I'm so sorry! I swore you were a student here." She said and put out her hand. "But.. hi, I'm Emma Pillsbury. I'm the new guidance counsellor here and you are?"_

"_Will Schuester." I shook her hand. I looked down at what I was picking up. "Haha, clever titles." _

"_Thank you." She smiled brightly._

"_So you're new here?" She nodded and I smirked. "So are you from Tennessee because you are the only ten I see." I winked and she laughed._

"_Don't even try." We both laughed and we both got up._

"_So Emma Pillsbury, would you like to sit with me at lunch today? I would love to learn more about you."_

"_I would really enjoy that, Will Schuester."_

"As much as I would like to save to your life right now, I've got to go." Emma said as she got up and gathered her things.

"Oh, where to?" I asked as she helped me up.

"I've got a date."

"Someone asked _you_ out?" I exclaimed, opening the door for her.

"Very funny, Schuester." Emma smiled. She kissed my cheek and walked out.

"Coffee tomorrow?" I yelled to her across the hall.

"See you there!"

I smiled and shut the door. It was summer and I finally had time to just relax. I grabbed a beer and watched some football. Just as I was starting to relax, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Will! Honey!"

"Hi mom."

"How are you and that beautiful fiancee of yours?"

I forgot to mention that I told my family that I had a fiancee which I don't really have. It isn't really my fault. My family has always been on my back about relationships and starting a family. I was just tired of it and it slipped out..

"_Will, just because you can't get a date, you don't need to hate." James laughed._

_I hate these reunions. It's the same thing every year. My older brother teasing me and getting everyone to join along. Why do I even bother going to these things? Just because James is married with two kids, doesn't make him better than me._

"_Making things rhyme doesn't make you cool.." I hesitated for a second."And as a matter of fact, I have a girlfriend."_

_James looked shocked. "No way." I smirked. "My little squirt has a girlfriend." He mumbled._

"_Hey guys!" James yelled. "Little squirt over here has a girlfriend!"_

_Oh shit._

The lie grew bigger and bigger after that and now I'm engaged.

"We're great."

"Well honey, the reason I called is that we're having our annual Schuester reunion this weekend. Remember when you used to go? We had so much fun!"

"Of course mom but I'm a busy man."

"Well, no excuses this year. You are coming and you're bringing that fiancee of yours."

"Oh mom, I don't know about that. My fiancee is sick at the moment and... and she won't be able to feel better by then."

"Then I'll drive over there and give her my special soup. That will help her rig-" "No!" I panicked. "I mean.. false alarm. She says she'll be able to last a week there..."

"Oh great! I'm so excited. I can't wait to tell the rest of the family."

"I can't wait for them to meet her..."

"This is going to be great! Don't worry, I'll tell everybody not to embarrass you too much. Bye Will! Love you!"

"Love you too..."

I dropped the phone and ran my hands through my hair. I'm screwed now. Why did I make that stupid lie in the first place? This is all James fault. If he wasn't such a douche bag then maybe this wouldn't be happening.

Damn it. What am I going to do? I can't just get a fiancee... I have trouble getting a date for heaven sakes. Maybe I can pay someone to do it... Would someone actually do that for money? I can hold auditions but what if one of them see it? I'm screwed over in every situation.

To add on to the situation, this girl has to be perfect. She has to impress my family.. especially James. She has to be nice, funny, beautiful, and just all around lovable. She has to be a pretty damn good actress to pull off this and there's also the fact that I have to actually like the person for me to be able to pull it off..

This is going to be one long night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Will.. are you okay?" Emma asked me, startling me out of my thoughts.

"Wha- Yeah.. yeah. I'm good. Why do you ask?" I said, taking another sip of coffee.

"Because you're on your 6th cup of coffee."

I slammed my cup down in frustration. I didn't get any sleep last night because I was trying to think of a plan but nothing has come to mind. I'm freaking out. Tomorrow is when the family reunion starts and I'm wifeless. I was avoiding telling Emma but I'm out of ideas and she's my last chance.

"I have this problem.. and it's a little embarrassing."

"What's it about?"

"Well.." I sighed.

"Oh Will. Are you stressing about.." Her eyes moved down my body. "That area? I can promise you it's not that small, Will. I've seen much smaller and to be honest, it's quite bi-"

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Nothing." Emma said abruptly. "So, wha- what's your problem?"

"Um.. so, my family has always been on my back about starting a family.. and I've told you about the family reunions I used to go to, right?"

Emma nodded.

I sighed. "So at one of them, I sort of slipped out that I had... a girlfriend. Then the lie kind of got worse over the past years..."

"How so?"

"I.. told them I proposed."

"Oh god, Will."

"Now they are making me go to this year's family reunion which by the way, is tomorrow, with my fiancee. So I'm screwed."

I stared at Emma as she sat there in silence.

"Wow Will... I knew you were desperate but I didn't know it was this bad." Emma said, laughing.

"Emma, this is not funny. I'm serious. I don't know what to do... I've thought about paying someone and holding auditio-"

Emma laughed even louder. "Will. Please stop talking."

"I don't see you coming up with any better ideas." I said slightly annoyed with the way she was acting.

Emma stopped laughing and she sat there in silence.

"Well, why don't I be your fiancee?"

Now it was my time to laugh.

"Oh come on Will! The plan gets better! I know how you can get rid of this pretend fiancee of yours too."

"I'm listening."

"Well, during the week, I could pretend to be your fiancee and then one day, we would have a fight in front of your family and break up! Boom! No more fiancee."

My face brightened. "That's brilliant, Emma." She smirked.

"But I forgot to mention that my fiancee has to impress them." I smiled.

Emma hit me. "I can impress. I'm nice, funny, charming and you think I'm attractive so it must be true."

"What makes you say that, Pillsbury?"

"You hit on me the first time you met me, your eyes dilate when you look at me, plus I know where your eyes go when I bend over." Emma smirked.

"This is why you're my best friend." I smiled. "Let's go back to your place now."

"Why?"

"Fiancee training."

"Wait what?"

XXX

"Will, you don't need to choose what underwear I need bring. Your family won't see that."

I chuckled. "Yeah, I know. I just wanted to see them."

Emma slapped my arm. "So, we're done with my wardrobe.." Emma said as she zipped up her luggage. "Now what else do we have to do in your 'fiancee training'?"

"Well, we just have to go through what you're going to say."

"I've got that under control, Will. Unlike you, I can socialize."

"Alright, Pillsbury. Let's not get cocky."

She smiled. "The only thing I need to know is what your family is like."

I lied down on her bed and Emma followed. "You don't have to worry about them... Except for one person." I sighed. "James."

"Is he hot?" Emma smirked.

"Ha ha." I said sarcastically. "You're engaged to me, Pillsbury. Anyway, he's my brother. He's the biggest douche bag you'll ever meet. He's always picked on me about being single and he's the one I need to impress."

"Why would you want to impress someone you despise?"

"I- I don't know." I sighed. "I just know I'll feel accomplished.."

Emma looked at me and gave me a small smile. "Don't worry, Will. I got your back."

I smiled back. "Thanks but I'm not worried.." I rolled on top of her. "Because I know he'll be jealous to see that I've got a beautiful fiancee that isn't his."

"Always the charming one, Schuester." She smiled widely.

"My skills are still weak." My hands moved down to her waist while hers stroked my cheek. "I know I have mastered my skills once I get you to sleep with me."

Emma laughed. "Keep dreaming."

"Oh I plan to." I laughed.

"So I think there's one more thing left to do in my fiancee training."

"And that is?"

"A little smooching lesson."

"I'm not the one who needs the lesson." Emma smirked.

"Is that so?" I smiled playfully. "Prove it." I said as I leaned down.

My lips hit Emma's fingers. "Nice try, Schuester." Emma pushed me off her and helped me up. "But how about I treat you to a movie instead?"

"Even better." I smiled.


End file.
